


Quid Pro Quo

by melremade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clubroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, lots of banter, lots of sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melremade/pseuds/melremade
Summary: With exams on the horizon and Hinata and Kageyama almost guaranteed to fail, these are desperate times. Daichi knows exactly who to turn to for help; he just needs to convince her. But it shouldn't be too hard. After all, he isn't above bartering sexual favors in exchange for tutoring services.





	1. Upfront Payment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this and I'm kinda nervous but the idea came to me and I just couldn't help myself. I've got some thoughts for where I want this to go and hopefully you guys like it!

“How many times do I need to tell you to read the question entirely before you answer?!” Tsukishima snapped from where he was sitting on the floor of the clubroom, looking up from the worksheet he was holding.

“I _did_ read it!” Hinata cried defensively, snatching his worksheet back from the tall blond.

“Ah, so you’re just stupid,” was the biting reply, Tsukishima’s words dripping with disdain.

Daichi could feel a migraine creeping up on him with each passing second that the bickering went on.

“And you! Are you learning _nothing_?!” Tsukishima shifted his focus to Kageyama and his newly graded quiz before Hinata could reply. “What’s the point in teaching you if you’re just going to keep getting things wrong?”

“I’ve improved,” Kageyama grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly across his chest.

“You only scored three points higher than your last quiz,” Tsukishima pointed out, daring the setter to provide an excuse for his abysmal progress.

“Every point counts,” Kageyama insisted, falling prey Tsukishima’s provocation.

“You need to do _20 points_ better on your exams. At this rate, you’ll have earned those points just in time for the next school year to start,” he mocked and Daichi could easily see the tension in Kageyama’s posture.

“This isn’t going well,” Sugawara voiced from Daichi’s right, a similarly worried expression on the setter’s face as they watched Yamaguchi fruitlessly attempt to keep the peace.

“No, it’s not,” Daichi agreed, his exasperation evident as he ran a hand through his hair at Sugawara’s clear understatement. It was no surprise that Tsukishima’s temperament made him ill-suited to being a tutor, especially considering Hinata and Kageyama weren’t the easiest of students to help. And if Kageyama’s most recent quiz score was anything to go by, the two first years were getting further and further away from getting passing marks on their final exams.

He looked across the room to where Tanaka and Nishinoya were sitting with Ennoshita who was patiently explaining to them why it was a bad idea to just jot down the first thing that came to mind when answering a question. It was a stark contrast from the bickering and the insults that were being thrown amongst the group of first years. Hinata and Kageyama needed a tutor like Ennoshita—someone who would be calm and kind, who would explain the material clearly, who wouldn’t be easily frustrated at how many times they would need to go over the same topic.

This left him mulling over the same idea that had been on his mind since Takeda had spoken to them about exams. He had been reluctant to act on it but as yet another argument was set off between Tsukishima and Hinata, it seemed that at this point that his options were few.

After all, Hinata and Kageyama were idiots, but they were Karasuno’s idiots and as their captain, Daichi would do whatever it took to help them pass their exams and participate in the training camp.

“Any ideas on how to fix this?” Sugawara asked, breaking Daichi from his thoughts and he looked over to see that there was a slight smirk on Sugawara’s face, like he knew exactly what Daichi was planning.

“ _Stop calling me stupid!_ ” Hinata suddenly shouted, his hands balled into fists and cutting off Daichi before he could reply.

“If you would just stop _being_ stupid, then—” Tsukishima began to respond, only to be interrupted by Daichi who had finally had enough of their arguing.

“Oi! Enough!” Daichi yelled, moving to loom over the group of first years and Tsukishima, Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi froze before looking up at their captain in slight fear at the angry look on his face. “Hinata. Kageyama. Tomorrow after practice, instead of having Tsukishima tutor you, you’re gonna come with me. Bring all of your graded quizzes with you.”

The four continued to stare at him blankly.

“Are _you_ gonna help us study, Daichi-san?” Hinata finally asked curiously, his head tilted to the side and his wide eyes showed his joy at the thought of someone _other_ than Tsukishima helping him.

“No,” he shook his head and the redhead’s shoulders drooped, only to perk back up when Daichi continued. “But I have someone in mind.”

Hinata and Kageyama nodded eagerly and Tsukishima looked just as relieved at not having to spend the next afternoon in their company outside of practice. Daichi turned back around and began to collect his things when Sugawara approached him again with a knowing grin.

“Is your girlfriend aware of this new time commitment you’ve signed her up for?” he asked teasingly and Daichi chuckled as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

“Where do you think I’m going right now?” he replied and Sugawara’s grin only grew larger.

“To throw yourself down at her feet and beg for mercy,” was the quick response and Daichi would have laughed if it wasn’t so true.

“Maiko-chan’s gonna tutor them?” Asahi asked, joining in the conversation and Daichi quickly shushed his gentle-natured teammate after he said her name, looking over to where Ennoshita was watching Tanaka and Nishinoya like a hawk to make sure they remained focus on their worksheets.

Daichi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the use of her name hadn’t garnered the attention of the two troublesome second years. After they had met Maiko last year, they had grown uncomfortably fond of her and it had become common for them to ask after her, willing to brave their captain’s wrath for even just a snippet of news about the older girl. It certainly didn’t help that Maiko’s tendency to act overly familiar with people she’d just met had encouraged their affections from the start.

“I’m gonna go talk to her and try and convince her to help them out,” Daichi finally answered Asahi’s question.

“Does she have enough time between everything? Doesn’t she already have the student council and the restaurant?” Asahi fretted on Maiko’s behalf and Daichi clapped him on the shoulder, giving him a large smile to reassure him.

“I’ll talk to her. It’ll be fine!” Both Asahi and Sugawara gave him slightly skeptical looks at how easy he was making it seem. “Trust me. I think I can bribe her into it.”

Before either of them could ask him what that meant, Daichi bid the team goodbye with a wave and exited the clubroom.

* * *

Daichi patiently waited on the front porch for someone to answer the door, the entire time trying to formulate a plan for how to broach the subject of Hinata and Kageyama’s dire academic straits. He was startled from his thoughts when the front door swung openly wildly and he couldn’t help his surprised cry as he found himself suddenly being dragged into the house by the front of his shirt. He had just enough time to kick off his shoes before his attacker began to tug him after further into the house.

“Maiko, slow down!” he told her but his protests fell on deaf ears as she dragged him up the stairs. It didn’t help that his laughter at her eagerness negated his attempt to sound forceful. As he watched her run up the stairs ahead of him, he couldn’t help but enjoy the view from behind, especially with how short her cotton shorts were as they peeked out from underneath the baggy t-shirt she was wearing.

“Come on, hurry up,” she encouraged, throwing him a cheeky grin over her shoulder as they reached the second floor. She made a sharp right turn down the hallway towards her room, the white, over-the-knee socks she was wearing causing her to slide a little on the hardwood floor. “You didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

“I wasn’t planning to. It was a last minute thing,” he explained and she let go of him only to stop and push him through the open doorway into her room, hurrying after him and kicking the door closed behind her with a slam. He laughed as she immediately threw her arms around his neck, her lips crashing onto his hungrily.

“We need to be quick,” she mumbled in between frantic kisses, her hands quickly sliding down to the hem of his shirt and beginning to tug it up. “My parents are at the restaurant tonight but Hiro’s off work in 30 minutes.”

She had pulled his shirt up to his chest when he broke away from her lips and put his hands on top of hers in an attempt to halt her movements.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he rushed out as he finally got ahold of her hands and pulled them off his shirt. He turned his face from hers and tried to lean a bit away from her to stop her kisses but she purposefully ignored his protests and began to trail her lips along his newly exposed jawline. “I came over because I needed to talk to you about something.”

“After,” she told him flippantly, determined to make the most of their limited time and he laughed. When she began to struggle to free her hands from his grasp, Daichi finally took a step back from her and Maiko pouted at the space now between them.

“ _Daiiiiichiiiiii,_ ” she whined, stretching out the syllables in his name and he smiled down at her indulgently. “You’re not supposed to turn your smoking hot girlfriend down when she’s offering you sex.”

“I know, I know. I’m an idiot and you _are_ smoking hot,” he agreed with a grin and her eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion at his easy capitulation to her assertion. “But it’s important.”

“Fine, what is it?” she asked dryly and he released her hands when he determined that she wouldn’t try to jump him the moment he let her go.

“Maiko,” he began and then paused, trying to figure out the best way to ask her for such an important and time consuming favor.

“Daichi,” she mocked before playfully rolling her eyes with an exaggerated sigh and crossing her arms over her chest now that her hands were free. “Just spit it out.”

“You love me, right?” he asked and her brow furrowed as she tried to see where he was going.

“Yes…”

“Which means that you’d be sad if I was sad about something, right?” he continued and her eyes immediately narrowed, seeing a trap being laid out but unsure for what.

“I suppose...”

“So you would do everything in your power to keep me from being sad, right?” he carried on and she hesitated, knowing the answer was yes but also knowing that her answer would almost certainly come back to bite her in the ass.

“Within reason…”

“And if I was sad because the volleyball team didn’t make it to nationals because some of our players missed out on vital training?” he prodded and her face scrunched in confusion.

“Okay, you’ve lost me. You can’t possibly want _me_ to help you train,” she answered with a shake of her head. “Besides, even if I was any good, I’m fragile; I bruise too easily.”

“And if they missed out on that vital training because they failed their exams and had to take supplementary classes instead?” he asked, ignoring her complaints and he could see the realization wash over her features.

“Ahhh,” she let out, nodding in understanding.

“So, since you love me and don’t want me to be sad and because players missing training would cost us our chance at going to nationals and _that_ would make me sad, it would be within reason for you to tutor them so they can pass,” he finished, connecting the dots of his argument and Maiko looked on, amused by his rambling.

“Daichi, if you want me to help your teammates study, you can just come out and ask,” she told him dryly, her arms still crossed over her chest and a delicate eyebrow now raised. She bit her lip to keep from smirking when he had the audacity to blush as he scratched the back of his head.

“Will you please tutor my two idiot teammates?” he asked and she smiled before closing the gap between them to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him to her fully. His hands automatically went up to rest at her waist where his thumbs traced light circles on her hip bones, only the thin fabric of her oversized t-shirt separating his touch from her skin.

“Well, when you ask so nicely...” she purred, pressing her lips to his sweetly and he smiled into the kiss.

“I just want to warn you, it’s gonna be a lot of work. I mean, these two are the bottom of the barrel,” he told her cautiously, offering her another chance to change her mind before she made any commitments but she only gave him a teasing smile.

“A lot of work, hm?” she repeated softly, pressing herself closer to Daichi so that she could feel his firm chest against hers and leaving no space between their hips. “Just what’s in it for me if I help your little idiots?”

“Besides my undying affection?” he joked and she giggled before sliding her hand up to thread her fingers through his hair and leaning up to place kisses upwards along his jaw.

“I think we both know I already have that,” she whispered and he shivered at the feel of her lips moving just under his ear as she spoke.

“You said there’s 30 minutes left of Hiro’s shift?” he clarified and she leaned back down so that he could see her face as she nodded. He smirked and brought his lips to hers again, leaving a lingering kiss that had her eyelids fluttering shut. He let one of his hands trail down from her hip to the curve of her ass suggestively and enjoyed the hitch in her breath when he squeezed. “Then I’ve got just enough time to more than make up for your trouble.”

Her features lit up in excitement at his insinuation.

“Why, Sawamura-san, are you suggesting sexual favors as compensation for my tutoring services?” she asked, giving him a scandalized look and bringing one of her hands to rest above her heart in a gesture of mock offense. “I’ll have you know that I’m not that kind of girl!”

_That_ broke the spell that both of them had been under as Daichi burst into a fit of laughter and Maiko’s teasing expression instantly turned sour at just how funny he seemed to find her last statement. She dropped her arm from his neck to take a step back from him and he used the space between them to wrap his arms around his middle as he continued to laugh.

“It’s not _that_ funny,” she snapped, slapping his shoulder.

“No, no. Of course not,” he agreed, his laughter finally dying down. She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance and he quickly reached out and grabbed her hips with his hands to pull her close. The suddenness of his actions caused her to place her hands on his shoulders in surprise.

"I don't appreciate you implying that I’m anything other than virtuous,” she huffed with a scowl and he nodded in understanding, trying to remove any traces of humor from his face.

“You're a paragon of purity,” he assured her, biting the the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at such a bold-faced lie. When she continued to look at him doubtfully, trying to detect any hint of mocking in his expression or words, he pressed a loving kiss to her forehead.

“If you'd prefer, I can always thank you another way. Flowers? Chocolates?” he offered facetiously, making to take a step back only for her to pull him right back into her embrace, her fingers tightly gripping his shirt.  

“Oh shut up,” she told him with a roll of her eyes. “You know, you're now not just buying my tutoring services but also my forgiveness with how sassy you're being.”

“I’m sorry. I know that you like to be the sassy one in the relationship,” he apologized and she nodded with an exaggerated pout before closing the distance between their lips but stopping just before they could make contact.

“So, I’ve done the math and totaled up how much you owe me but I don’t think you can afford it,” she murmured, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.

“What if I said I could have you on your back _right now_ , screaming my name and seeing stars _twice_ in lieu of payment?” he offered with a raised eyebrow and her teasing facade broke when her breathing hitched in excitement at his proposal.

“ _T-twice?_ ” she stuttered, wanting to hate how she whimpered slightly in need but not really caring all that much if she had heard correctly.

“Twice,” he repeated, closing the miniscule distance between their lips to emphasize his words with a kiss that was soft and slow. When he pulled away, he couldn’t help the flash of smug pride when he saw her dilated pupils and flushed cheeks. However, the arousal shining in her eyes dulled slightly with apprehension as she glanced away from his face to look at the clock on her wall.

“I don’t know if we have time for that,” she murmured. There wasn’t much longer left of Hiro’s shift and—as long as the bus was running on time—it only took 15 minutes to get from her parents’ restaurant to her house. She bit her lip worriedly but let it go when she returned her eyes to Daichi and saw the smirk on his face.

“Oh, ye of little faith,” he tutted with a shake of his head and Maiko laughed softly before letting out a startled squeal when she found herself suddenly being lifted up, only to be dropped a moment later onto her bed.

Her surprised giggles were cut off when Daichi quickly followed her, his weight pressing her further into mattress while his lips crashed onto hers. Her lips instantly parted, allowing him to deepen the kiss as her hands slid from his shoulders into his hair, her fingers entwining themselves in his dark strands. His lips left hers all too soon for her liking, making her whimper at the lost contact. Her complaint quickly died away as he began to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and then down her neck, sucking softly at the skin.

“D-don’t leave marks,” she stuttered breathlessly, tugging his hair gently in warning as she felt his teeth scrape against her skin and he let out a scoff but knew that if he ignored her wishes then there would be hell to pay later.

As he continued to lavish her neck with his tongue, his hands skimmed down her sides until they were underneath the hem of her shirt and he slowly began to slide it up her figure until it was pushed past her breasts. He was pleased, but unsurprised, to find that she wasn’t wearing a bra—he knew it was the first thing she took off the moment she walked into her room. Her nipples immediately stiffened as they were exposed to the cool air and Daichi moved down to catch one in his mouth, his hand coming up to run a thumb over the other.

Maiko squirmed restlessly under his touch, her knees coming up to squeeze his waist between her thighs impatiently. Her breathing had become heavy and she let out a whimper when he gave her nipple a harsh suck before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment. Her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth as soft moans caught in her throat. She tightened her grip on Daichi’s hair when he circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue, only to let out a sound of disappointment when he released it.

Her protest quickly died away when he gently grasped her knees and pulled them slightly apart, allowing him room to slide further down her body, planting hot kisses in a straight line down her stomach until he was kneeling on the floor of her room. He shifted his grip on her knees so that his hands were wrapped around the backs of them and tugged her closer to the edge of the bed. Maiko quickly sat up and rested back against her elbows, giving her a perfect view of her boyfriend’s handsome face looking back up at her from between her thighs.

For him, the view was even better as her shirt was still pushed up above her breasts, leaving them completely exposed and he found himself entranced by the way they moved quickly up and down in accordance with her breathing, which was speeding up in anticipation. She unconsciously licked her bottom lip and he almost moaned, the action sending a sharp feeling of arousal straight to his groin.

Still conscious of their time restriction, Daichi shook himself from his daze and leaned back on his heels and pushed her legs up, closing her knees and grabbing hold of the waistband of her shorts and tugged them down. Eager to assist him, Maiko lifted her bottom half up from the mattress, allowing the material of her short to easily slide from her legs. Once he had removed the article of clothing and thrown them over his shoulder carelessly, he grabbed her knees again to spread them wide.

“Good girl,” he told her when he was met with no resistance, only to audibly groan when he saw that, just as she had been wearing no bra, she was also not wearing any underwear and she was left fully on display, her lower lips glistening with her arousal.

“Shut up,” she replied, however her words were rendered ineffectual by the moan that preceded them as a result of his praise. Despite how domineering her personality could be at times, Daichi had been surprised to learn just how submissive Maiko liked to be in the bedroom.

Daichi’s only response was to nip at her lower thigh, right where her socks ended. Unable to help himself, he ran his forefinger underneath the top of her right sock and snapped the material against her skin, not missing her sharp inhale or the way her abdominal muscles seemed to clench at the sensation.

He continued to leave an alternating trail of soft bites and kisses up her inner thigh, her heart pounding in her ears the closer he got to her aching center. She was almost afraid he was going to tease her by skipping over to her other thigh and giving it the same treatment; if it weren’t for their limited amount of time together he probably would have. Instead, the next time his mouth left her skin, it was so that he could lick a clean stripe up her slit and she couldn’t help the loud moan that left her lips as her head dropped back.

He gave her another long lick with the flat of his tongue before closing his mouth around her clit, causing her hips to buck upwards gently as she cried out in pleasure. He switched between softly sucking her clit and circling it tightly with his tongue, enjoying the whimper she would give when he did so. He waited until he was sure her attention was fully focused on the sensation of his mouth on her before he quickly slipped a finger inside of her.

The sudden action caught her by surprise and she let out a sudden moan before she let her elbows give out from beneath her so that she was lying fully back on the mattress. When a second finger joined the first, she let out a whimper, her hips moving in time with his rhythm. She brought her newly freed hands up to cup her breasts, enhancing her pleasure by playing with herself.

Daichi moaned against her at the sight and the vibrations against her clit had her crying out again and squirming in need. He quickened the pace of his fingers as they slid in and out of her while simultaneously abandoning the tight circles he was drawing around her clit with his tongue in favor of harshly sucking, knowing that it would push her further towards the edge she was already nearing.

“Daichi!” Maiko cried out at the sensation and she could feel the tension inside her growing tighter with each passing moment that she found herself at the mercy of his ministrations. Even _she_ was surprised by how quickly she seemed to be moving towards her peak; the way her pleasure was beginning to take control of her was a sure sign that it wouldn’t be much longer. Maybe she should’ve had more faith in Daichi’s sexual prowess. After all, he had yet to let her down in the bedroom.

But it was something more than that. She didn’t know why, but the fact that she was only missing her shorts turned her on even more. That she was still wearing her over-the-knee socks and her over-sized t-shirt as Daichi worked between her thighs aroused her to no end. Maybe it was because when combined with the fact that her long, light brown hair was in braids, she knew she looked so... _innocent_ . But as Daichi curled his fingers so that they hit her walls _just right_ , causing her to gasp and grab a fist full of his hair in one hand while continuing to pinch her nipple between the fingers of her other, she knew she was anything but.

“Oh _fuck_. Right there,” she moaned in between pants, her toes curling tightly. “Don’t stop. _Right there_.”

Daichi repeated the motion, stroking that same spot repeatedly and her moans grew louder each time he did. Her grip on his hair was tight, emphasizing how desperate she was for the first of two orgasms he had promised her. Timing his movements precisely, he curled his fingers at the exact same moment that he gave her clit another harsh suck.

And then the tension broke, pleasure suddenly rippling through her entire body as she came.

She cried out his name loudly, her muscles quivering as her spine arched up off the mattress. It was only Daichi’s grip on her lower half that kept her from thrashing about as it felt like every nerve cell and nerve ending had been set alight. Her walls continued to spasm around his fingers and he kept moving them in and out of her, albeit at a much slower pace as he helped her through her orgasm.

“Fuck, Daichi,” she mumbled once she had come down from the heights of her climax. Her hands dropped down to the bed uselessly while her breathing was still coming in quick pants as she attempted to catch it and return it to a normal rhythm.

“That’s one,” Daichi counted off for her, his lips moving against her thigh as he spoke, having moved away from her oversensitive clit. Maiko’s eyes shot open at the reminder that he still owed her a second orgasm and it was only then that she realized that he was still fingering her at the same slow pace he had adopted as she came. She also noticed that her pleasure was already starting to build all over again.

“Daichi,” she whimpered, every movement he made feeling amplified.

“You can give me one more, can’t you?” he asked her, his hand soothingly running up and down her thigh and it was almost comical how quickly she nodded.

“Good girl,” he breathed against her thigh and smiled into her skin when he felt the way she clenched around his fingers at the praise. His fingers gradually increased their pace and her eyelids fluttered shut again. Daichi avoided running his fingers over the sensitive area of her walls, knowing that in that particular moment it would be too much for her.

Instead he turned his attention to the bundle of nerves just above her entrance. Rather than returning his mouth to the over sensitive nub, he brought up his thumb and gently traced circles around it, brushing against it every so often. Whenever he did, she would let out a quiet moan and he knew that the light touch would be much more effective at bringing her to a second consecutive climax.

She could feel a buzz of electricity thrumming in her veins and every time he touched her clit, it seemed to spark and send tingles throughout her body that signalled something better was just on the horizon. Her second orgasm should come a lot quicker and easier as it would be following so closely behind her first.

Determining that she had recovered enough, Daichi gently brushed his fingers along the sweet spot inside her that he was intimately familiar with and she sharply inhaled.

“Daichi!” she hoarsely cried as she felt herself on the precipice of mind-numbing pleasure.

He replaced his thumb with his tongue, which he dragged slowly and precisely over her aching flesh. She cried out again as he did so and instinctively tried to squeeze her legs shut in reaction to the onslaught of pleasure. However, his hold on her thighs with his free hand and his opposing elbow prevented them from closing and kept her legs spread apart lewdly.

Her fingers scratched helplessly at the bedspread as the steady rhythm of his licks combined with the subtle curving of his fingers seemed to be almost too much for her and his name fell repeatedly from her lips. One of her hands flew to his head to tug on his hair when he stopped his licks in order to lightly suck her clit one more time and push her over the edge.

Her orgasm washed over her as she let out one last cry of his name. She contracted around his fingers exquisitely and her toes were curled tightly into the soles of her feet. Her back bowed off the mattress as a rush of endorphins made their way through her system.

Just as he had when she came the first time, Daichi continued to move his fingers, helping to prolong her pleasure for as long as possible. When she collapsed back onto the bed with shaky breaths, he gradually slowed his pace before coming to a stop altogether. Her grip on his hair loosened but she refrained from letting go of his strands entirely, using her hold on him to help keep her grounded.

He could see slight tremors make their way through her body as her pleasure began to dull and leave her with an overwhelming mixture of contentedness and exhaustion. He lazily continued to lap at her flesh, trying to make sure he was being as gentle as possible only for her to let out a pitiful whine. She gently tugged on his hair at how oversensitive she felt and he chuckled against her as he continued his ministrations, this time even slower until he had cleaned up all traces of her the pleasure he had just given her.

He then pulled away, releasing her thighs gently and leaning slightly back on his heels so that he could look up at her. While no longer dripping wet thanks to his efforts, her lower lips were beautifully swollen after receiving so much attention. A light flush had worked its way across her chest, which continued to rise and fall as she took deep, slow breaths. He wished he could take a picture of her like this, so utterly wrecked because of him.

Daichi grinned at the idea and stuck his fingers in his mouth, tempted to reach for his phone before chuckling softly around his digits, knowing that if he did then he would never see her like this again. Maiko was still too wrapped up by her overwhelming sense of satisfaction to question what he found so funny.

Once his fingers had been licked clean, he rubbed his mouth and chin with the back of his hand and leant back in to place a wet kiss on her lower stomach. He then trailed his lips against her skin as he moved up her body. Sloppy kisses were planted along her sternum and he pulled her shirt back down to cover her chest before resuming his path up her neck, her jawline, and then her cheek until he was able to plant a sweet kiss on her lips.

Maiko hummed in contentment, a dazed smile on her face. She felt boneless but had just enough energy to wrap her arms around his neck while his went around her back. Using her grasp on his neck, she pulled him closer so that his full weight was resting on her. He lay intimately between her legs and her smile grew larger when she felt the obvious erection in his pants. To know that going down on her made him hard did wonders for her self-esteem.

She felt a bit guilty at the fact that she didn’t have time to alleviate his discomfort, but it was hard to feel _too_ guilty as she was still basking in her post-orgasm glow. Besides, she was the one who was doing him the favor in the first place and he had readily offered the compensation.

“You know, now that I think about it, I might just put you on a payment plan,” she finally purred as she pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek and he could feel her smile against his skin. “You know, consider this the first installment?”

“Whatever you want, boss,” he joked, pulling away slightly to meet her fond gaze with an adoring smile.

“Boss, hm? I like the sound of that,” she hummed, caringly smoothing his hair over with one of her hands. He was quiet for a brief moment, his smile never wavering.

“Thank you,” he told her sincerely, his eyes warm and affectionate. “I know how busy you are. It means so much to me that you're willing to help out.”

The look he was giving her along with his words were almost too much. She felt the tips of her ears heat up and her cheeks turned slightly red. Knowing that her blush would only continue to intensify if she maintained eye contact with Daichi, she threaded her fingers through his hair and gently brought him forward to rest his face in the crook of her neck. He breathed a contented sigh against her skin and she turned her head slightly so that she could softly kiss his cheek before resting her own against his.

“Anything for you, Daichi,” she whispered truthfully, savoring the intimacy of the moment. Between school, volleyball, the restaurant, the student council, and the ever-looming university entrance exams, the two teenagers didn't get to spend nearly as much time together as they desperately wanted. So when opportunities like this presented themselves, she always made sure to bask in them.

Unfortunately as she saw the clock on her wall, she knew it wouldn't last for long.

“Hiro’s gonna be home soon,” she mumbled and Daichi snorted at the annoyance in her tone. Rather than removing himself from his place on top of her and allowing her to get redressed, Daichi just squeezed her waist tighter.

“Just a few more minutes,” he requested, knowing she wouldn't turn him down.

“Well, I did say anything,” she teased before running her fingers through his hair and he let out a soft laugh as she allowed her eyelids fall shut.

“I wonder what I did to deserve you,” he mused aloud and he could feel the grin that grew on her face from the way her cheek was pressed against his.

“I don't know but you must have had some _really_ good karma,” she replied smugly and he smiled into her neck at the retort.

A peaceful silence settled over the couple as they enjoyed the feeling of their significant other held so tightly to themselves. Finally, after Daichi’s few minutes had passed, Maiko softly pulled his hair in a sign that he needed to get up before moving her hands to his shoulders and giving him a soft push. With an exaggerated sigh and one last squeeze of her waist, Daichi sat back on the bed so that he was kneeling on its edge and looked down at her.

He couldn’t help but find himself amused at how her wide eyes, braided hair, and baggy shirt projected an image of innocence that belied both the fact that she was missing her shorts as well as what had recently transpired between them.

“What?” she asked when she noticed him staring, leaning up on her elbows and he grinned.

“Nothing,” he shrugged before taking one of her braids in his hand and giving it a gentle tug, causing her to let out a displeased squawk. “You just look so innocent like this. I’m not used to it.”

“I _am_ innocent,” she snapped, slapping away his hand. All the while her cheeks were burning because the same thought had gone through her mind earlier and it had only served to turn her on more.

“Of course you are,” he assured her, catching the way her face turned bright red and seeming to know exactly what she had been thinking. He apparently didn’t do a good job of hiding the patronizing undertone of his words because her eyes narrowed and she shoved him back off the bed.

“You know, I can still change my mind about tutoring your dummies,” she huffed as she sat fully up and he laughed as he grabbed her shorts from the floor and handed them to her.

“Oh, you give refunds?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and she opened her mouth to reply only to find herself at a loss for words.

“Okay, you win. That was a good comeback,” she acquiesced as she stood up and slipped her shorts back on. She grabbed her phone off her desk and turned her attention towards other matters. “How often do you think these study sessions need to be?”

“As often as you can spare,” he answered sheepishly, picking up his bag from where he had dropped it by her bedroom door and slipping its strap over his shoulder. She hummed in response as she looked through her the calendar on her phone.

“So, I’ve got student council stuff on Mondays and Thursdays and that’s usually done around the time practice is over. And then I’m at the restaurant the other weekdays,” she said, thinking aloud. She tilted her head from side to side as she factored in her own schoolwork and studying as well as the fact that it would be nice to also have time for a social life.

“You can use the clubroom if it’ll make things easier,” he offered and she nodded absentmindedly, taking it into consideration.

“Okay, so on Tuesdays and Wednesdays I’m only at the restaurant for a few hours before the dinner shift starts so they can just come there after practice. Dinner is usually slower on those days anyway so it’ll be fine. And then on days where I’ve got student council, we can just meet in the clubroom.” She looked up from her phone to see what he thought and was confused at the look of hesitation on his face.

“You’re gonna tutor them at the restaurant?” he asked and she nodded.

“Yeah, why? What’s wrong?”

Daichi made a noncommittal sound, not wanting to express his reservations about whether Kageyama and Hinata could focus enough to study in her parents’ _barbecue_ restaurant because it would only complicate things for Maiko.

“It’s nothing…” he trailed off and she gave him a long look before deciding not to press him further.

“So we’re good?” she clarified and he nodded in response.

“Yeah, I’ll bring them by the restaurant tomorrow after practice.”

She gave him a wide smile, which he returned with a soft kiss on her forehead. She then tossed her phone onto her bed and turned him around by his shoulders so that she could give his back a shove towards her bedroom door.

“Okay, it’s time to go.”

He laughed and did as instructed, opening the door and making his way down the hallway and then the stairs towards the front door, Maiko padding after him. When they reached the entryway, he slipped on the shoes that had haphazardly been thrown off due to Maiko’s haste to get him to her room. She put on a pair of her own so that she could follow him outside onto the front steps.

“Thank you again for helping out,” Daichi told her as he stood on a step below her, allowing her to finally be the taller one in the relationship by an inch or so.

“Thank _you_ for the orgasms.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him flirtatiously and he laughed before reaching up to cup her face in his hands.

“It was my pleasure,” he assured her and kissed her slowly and tenderly, deepening it for the briefest of moments before pulling back. “I love you.”

“You’re being very cheesy right now,” she teased but she was unable to keep an idiotic smile off her face.

“I can’t leave until you say it back,” he informed her and her smile took on a more tender nature.

“I love you, dummy.” She followed up her words with a lingering kiss and couldn’t help but snort softly once it was over. “We’re so sweet it’s gonna give me cavities.”

Daichi dropped his hands from her face, but not before flicking her forehead with his fingers and laughing heartily when she blinked back at him owlishly in shock, her mouth opened wide in disbelief.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked and she nodded, her expression still frozen. He brought his finger up to her chin and gently closed her jaw before placing one last kiss against her lips, only to laugh against them when he felt her instantly smile into it.

Before either of them could end the kiss so Daichi could be on his way, they were interrupted by a loud and whining voice that made Maiko’s eye twitch.

“Do you two _have_ to be doing this right out in the open for the whole world to see?”

Both teens turned to look at the man in his mid-twenties who was making his way up the path to the house. A lit cigarette was dangling from his lips and his hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans. An apron was tossed over his shoulder and he was smirking at having interrupted them.

“I’d be more than happy to take him to my room where _no one_ can see,” Maiko retorted and the smug look that had been on the man’s face instantly fell and his jaw dropped in horror at her insinuation. The cigarette fell from his lips and Daichi cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“Koko-chan!” the man cried out and Maiko scowled at the nickname.

“I was just leaving, Hiro-san,” Daichi interjected before a fight could break out between Maiko and her older brother. He then turned back to Maiko and gave her a fleeting smile, hyper aware of the set of eyes closely watching them. “I’ll text you tomorrow when I’m on my way over.”

“Okay, see you then,” she replied and Daichi quickly pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before heading off.

“What? No kiss goodbye for me, Daichi-kun?” Hiro mocked as Daichi passed him and Daichi looked over his shoulder to give his girlfriend’s brother a wave and a friendly smile. As Karasuno’s captain, Daichi was more than used to handling intimidating figures—not that he would consider Hiro particularly intimidating.

“Oh, shut up,” he heard Maiko snap at Hiro. “And you better pick that cigarette up. If Mom finds out you’ve been leaving cigarette butts in the yard again, she’ll kill you.”

“Aww, Koko-chan. You _do_ love me,” Hiro cried and Daichi glanced over his shoulder one more time to see Hiro swing an arm around her neck. He could picture the look of irritation that was surely on Maiko’s face at her brother’s teasing and couldn’t help but laugh to himself as he began to make his way home.


	2. Services Rendered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s lots of banter in this one and it’s a little light on Daichi in parts before we get to sexy times, but don’t worry—your patience will be rewarded by the end of this (rather long) chapter.

“Daichi-san, are you treating us to barbecue?!” Hinata asked with a shocked gasp as Daichi stopped and turned around to face both him and Kageyama in front of a barbecue restaurant. Daichi could only pinch the bridge of his nose in exasperation at the mesmerized looks on their faces. This was a bad idea. What had he gotten Maiko into?

Hinata and Kageyama’s eyes had grown wide as they stared in awe at the modest, wooden sign above the restaurant’s entrance that read, “ _Yakiniku Kusama_.” By the time a couple exited the restaurant, opening the door and allowing the smell of meat being grilled to waft into the open air, the two were practically drooling.

The volleyball captain breathed a heavy sigh before dropping his hand and his expression morphed into one that shook Kageyama and Hinata from their meat-induced stupors and had them frozen in fear.

“The two of you aren’t here to eat and this isn’t some reward. Your tutor was kind enough to offer her parents’ restaurant as a study space and that’s _all_ you will be doing here.” His tone was firm, leaving no room for debate. Daichi waited until he received identical nods in understanding before opening the door and gesturing for the two to enter.

The restaurant’s interior was simple, a combination of booths and tables, with grills built into the center of each tabletops and a vent above each table to suck up smoke coming from the grill. True to what Maiko had said, business was a bit slower than usual with only a couple occupied tables towards the front of the restaurant.

“Ah, Daichi-kun,” an older man, Maiko’s father, glanced up from the paperwork he had been looking over to greet the captain from his place by the register that was set on a counter next to the door. “Koko-chan said you’d be stopping by. Something about a study group?”

“Yeah, she’s been generous enough to offer to tutor some of my teammates,” Daichi answered, nodding to Kageyama and Hinata behind him who gave the man a small bow, which Maiko’s father returned with a kind smile.

“Well, feel free to take a table; it should be a slower night so wherever is fine. Koko-chan’s just finishing up.”

The man’s attention was already back on the papers in front of him, but he gestured a hand in Maiko’s direction and Daichi looked to see the girl in question place a bill down on a table with a smile and a few words to the customers. She gave them a slight bow to excuse herself and as she did so, her eyes landed on Daichi standing in the entryway of the restaurant and her features lit up warmly.

Maiko waved him over, indicating that he should follow her and as he did so, he glanced over his shoulder to ensure that Kageyama and Hinata were behind him. She led them to the booth furthest in the back, untying the apron from around her waist before wadding it up and tossing it onto one of the booth’s benches.

“Well, Daichi. Introduce us,” she told him, turning to face them with a warm smile.

“Hinata and Kageyama, this is Kusama Maiko. She’ll be your tutor until exams. Maiko, Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio—your new students,” Daichi introduced the three and before she could say a word, Hinata and Kageyama bowed deeply to her.

“Thank you, Kusama-sensei!” they cried, still bent at the waist.

“Sensei?” she repeated, amused at their choice of honorific. “You can just call me Maiko.”

“Thank you, Maiko-san!” the two corrected before finally standing straight.

“You’re welcome. Besides, it’s not like I could turn Daichi down after he asked me so nicely,” she told them and then she gave Daichi a suggestive look that made him sweat nervously. “You should’ve seen it. He got down on his knees and everything.”

Daichi’s face immediately felt like it was on fire and the shit-eating grin on Maiko’s face only grew wider at his embarrassment. Meanwhile, Kageyama and Hinata—blissfully ignorant of Maiko’s innuendo—had both turned their attention to him, their eyes shining in admiration of such a dedicated captain.

Willing his blush to recede, Daichi cleared his throat and hoped to change the focus of the conversation to something that would hopefully provide less of an opportunity for Maiko to make a double entendre.

“Maiko is at the top of our year so you’ll be in good hands,” Daichi explained

“You’re at the top of your year?!” Hinata cried loudly, in awe of her academic status and it was Maiko’s turn to blush.

“Yeah…” she answered, clearly embarrassed as she scratched the back of her head bashfully.

“That’s _amazing!”_ he shouted, catching the attention of a few of the restaurant’s patrons and—to Maiko’s displeasure—Hiro, who had been cleaning up a table and was now looking their way, intrigued by these new acquaintances of his sister’s.

“Yeah, you know what? It _is_ amazing,” she finally agreed, her embarrassment fading away and pride taking its place while Hinata nodded fervently in agreement.

“Japanese is actually Maiko’s second language. She was born in America so English is her first. That should be a lot of help to you two as well,” Daichi expanded and Hinata somehow managed to look even more enamoured.

 _“America?!”_ the redhead repeated loudly. _“That’s so cool!”_

“My parents decided to move back to Japan when I was really young,” she quickly clarified and Daichi was amused by the sight of Maiko actually being flustered at Hinata’s fawning over her, although he shouldn’t have been surprised. This wasn’t the first time Hinata had managed to win someone over so quickly with his easily-impressed and outgoing nature. “But yeah, we speak English at home.”

She then gestured for them to take a seat in the booth before turning to Daichi.

“Do you want food before you go?” she asked him and he shook his head. “You sure? My mom’s back in the kitchen right now. You know her; she’s always more than happy to make you something.”

“No, I’ll eat at home,” he said.

“Daichi-san gets to eat for free?” Kageyama interjected, his eyes wide at the prospect of free barbecue.

“Yeah, but free food is for people who get good grades,” Maiko answered with a wry smile on her face. However, it instantly disappeared when an arm wrapped around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly.

“Awww, Koko-chan!” Hiro complained good naturedly and Maiko narrowed her eyes at him, clearly displeased by his presence. “A senpai can’t let their cute, little kouhai go hungry! You need to take care of them!”

Kageyama looked irked at being characterized as “cute,” while Hinata simply looked curiously at this new person.

“I don’t wanna hear anything from you,” she snapped and both Hinata and Kageyama tensed a bit in fear at her sudden change in disposition. “You failed all your classes. That’s why you’re 25 and all you do is wait on tables in Mom and Dad’s restaurant.”

Hiro withdrew his arm like she had scalded him, his cheeks going a bit red.

“I’m here because I wanted to carry on the family legacy!” he stuttered out his excuse and she raised an eyebrow as he straightened the apron at his waist in an attempt to look more dignified.

“They didn't even make you the manager,” she pointed out and his facade fell. He was saved from having to reply when a customer called for him across the restaurant and he made a hasty retreat.

“You don’t think you’re being a little bit hard on him?” Daichi asked and she looked unimpressed at his defense of her brother.

“Oh please. You don't have to live with him,” she said, rolling her eyes before turning to Hinata and Kageyama and pointing at Hiro. “And the two of you, use my brother as a warning of what your futures will look like if you don’t study.”

The two hastily nodded and a satisfied expression appeared on Maiko’s face at their quick submission.

“Good,” she nodded firmly.  “C’mon, Daichi. I’ll walk you out.”

As Maiko began to make her way towards the entrance, Daichi looked back at Hinata and Kageyama one more time.

“Make the most of your time with Maiko. She can be a bit demanding at times but she knows what she’s doing,” he assured his two academically challenged teammates. When he saw that they still looked a little hesitant—probably worried that even Maiko wouldn’t be able to help them—he gave them one last look of support. “Trust me, you’ll be fine. She’ll take care of you.”

They thanked him again and then he was following after Maiko who was already holding the door to the restaurant open as she waited for him. She let the door close behind him as the two stopped on the sidewalk to talk to each other before he left for good.

“How do they know each other?” Hinata asked curiously, his head tilting to the side as he watched his two upperclassman converse with smiles on their faces. “Are they in the same class?”

“They’re obviously dating, dumbass,” Kageyama answered, lifting his bag onto the table so that he could rifle through it to pull out his schoolwork.

“What?! Daichi-san is dating _her_?!” the easily excitable freshman shouted in surprise as he pointed in disbelief at the couple who could still be seen through the restaurant’s large windows. His exclamation caused a few customers to look in their direction and a wide smirk appeared on Hiro’s face at the outcry as he wrote down a table’s order. “Are you sure?”

Kageyama looked up from his graded work that Daichi had instructed them to bring so that he could observe his two seniors outside. Maiko’s smile had grown even wider since he had looked away and her eyes glanced into the restaurant through the window before looking back at Daichi impishly.

She suddenly grabbed onto the front of Daichi’s shirt and walked them back a few steps so that the two were perfectly positioned with their heads hidden behind the menu posted in the window. Despite not being able to see their faces, it was obvious from how close they were now standing that they were doing something far more intimate than just talking.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure,” Kageyama scoffed, giving Hinata a pointed look at the overt display of affection.

“But..but...she’s dating _Daichi-san_?” Hinata repeated, still in disbelief. “She’s just so...pretty.”

A faint blush crept up Hinata’s neck and Kageyama could only nod matter-of-factly in agreement. The entire time their gazes were still locked onto the two older teens. While their heads were still hidden from view, the rest of their bodies were not, which meant Daichi’s arm around Maiko’s waist was easily visible.

This also meant that when she reached back and put her hand on top of his and guided it further down from her waist to her ass, it was on display for anyone who was looking to see. Both Hinata and Kageyama immediately averted their eyes and looked up at the ceiling as their faces heated up.

Thankfully this didn’t last for long and Daichi dropped his arm after a few more moments and took a step back so that his face could now be seen, along with the smile that seemed to have grown in the past few minutes. He said one final thing to her before turning around and heading off, Maiko behind him as she opened the restaurant’s door.

“Don’t worry! I’ll take good care of your teammates!” she called after him and Hinata and Kageyama both noticed that the smile she sent them was slightly wicked.

“If you keep making out like that in front of the restaurant, you’re gonna scare off all the customers,” Hiro teased her once she had closed the door and other than rolling her eyes, she gave no other sign that she had heard him as she made her way back towards Hinata and Kageyama. However, he continued to taunt her, hoping for a bit of banter to break up the monotony of his shift. “You know, you’re lucky Dad went into the back, otherwise he would’ve kill poor Daichi-kun.”

“Did you ever think that maybe I timed it perfectly so it would work out that way?” she replied dryly and Hiro seemed to smirk proudly at her deviousness for a moment. He began to respond, only to be interrupted by a table calling out for him to bring them their bill.

Kageyama and Hinata were so caught up in trying to make sense of their new tutor, her relationship with Daichi, and the back-and-forth she shared with her brother that when Maiko slammed her hand down on their table loudly, they were caught by surprise and couldn’t help but jump in their seats. They looked up at her with wide, slightly fearful eyes to see a severe expression on her face.

“I’m helping you two as a favor for Daichi, but I expect success. Don’t make this a waste of my time.” Her frightening tone room left no room for disagreement and the two volleyball players were so frozen in fear that they could barely manage to timidly nod.

“I can see why Daichi-san likes her so much,” Hinata whispered loudly to Kageyama and Maiko’s threatening aura dissipated as she easily heard his comment. She let out a laugh and slid into the booth across from them.

“Daichi can be quite scary when he’s mad, can’t he?” she asked, sharing a conspiratorial smile with them and laughing again when they answered with identical nods.

“The first time we met him he banned us from the gym,” Hinata replied, a shiver of fear running down his spine at the memory before he pointed a frantic finger in Kageyama’s direction only to have it slapped away. “He told Kageyama that he couldn’t be the setter if we didn’t win a three-on-three match!”

“Oh, trust me. I’ve already heard about the two freshmen who have caused him nothing but headaches since the start of the school year,” she laughed and the two seemed to wilt slightly. “But I’ve also heard that those same two freshmen have breathed new life into the team.”

Hinata and Kageyama’s expressions went slack at the praise and Maiko smiled warmly at them.

“Which is why you’re going to pass your exams, right?” she asked, pleased when they answered affirmatively.

“Okay. Shouyou-kun, did you bring your graded work with you?” Maiko addressed Hinata and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Just Shouyou is fine,” he told her amiably as he rummaged through his bag with a wide smile on his face. While Hinata began to pull out a few papers at a time, each one more wrinkled than the last, Maiko turned to Kageyama.

“Tobio, are those yours?” she questioned, looking at the sheets in the setter’s hands.

Kageyama blinked a bit in surprise at the informal manner in which she addressed him, easily treating Hinata’s invitation as if it were a blanket request and dropping the already casual honorific altogether. Kageyama was horrified when he found himself fighting down the small blush that resulted from Maiko’s overly familiar demeanor. He quickly shoved his tests towards the older girl in an attempt to shift any attention from himself. Hinata’s bundle of papers soon followed and Maiko began to look through them carefully, assessing what they would need to go over.

However, the longer that Maiko looked over the graded work in her hands, the more despondent she began to feel. There was just so much red. She was trying as hard as she could to keep the disbelief that two students could do _so bad_ at school from her face, knowing it would only discourage them further. But she could suddenly feel the immense pressure of Daichi’s request weighing on her shoulders and she felt a sliver of anxiety creep into her heart at the prospect that she might actually let him down. 

“Alright,” Maiko finally sighed, taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it. “Shall we get started?” 

* * *

“Hinata, how was your new tutor?” Yamaguchi asked the next day as he walked beside the shorter teen on the way to the gym and Hinata lit up brightly at the mention of Maiko.

“She’s the best!” he replied excitedly, gesturing his arms wildly to emphasize his words. “She’s so smart and nice. We’re definitely gonna pass exams with her helping us! Right, Kageyama?”

Hinata looked over his shoulder to address his other teammate who simply nodded in agreement.

“Maiko-san is at the top of Year Three,” Kageyama explained and Yamaguchi’s eyes widened slightly, impressed that Hinata and Kageyama had ended up with such a high-quality tutor. He began to reply only to be cut off by a distressed cry from behind them.

_“Maiko-senpai is your tutor?!”_

The three stopped and turned around in surprise to see both Nishinoya and Tanaka frozen in disbelief at what they had overheard.

“Oh, you know Maiko-san?” Hinata asked, his head tilted curiously to the side.

Matching dreamy expressions formed on the faces of the two second years and Hinata recognized it as the same one he had seen when the two were in the presence of Kiyoko. Hinata’s question was ignored as the two older boys were suddenly on them.

“Tell us everything!” Nishinoya demanded hungrily, grabbing Hinata’s shoulders as Tanaka did the same to Kageyama.

“What was she like? How beautiful did she look? What was she wearing?” Tanaka asked frantically, shaking Kageyama in his desperation.

“Was she patient? Was she kind?”

“Where did you study? Did you get to go to her house? What was her room like?”

 _“Tell us!”_ the two ordered in unison and both Hinata and Kageyama could only blink owlishly as they tried to process all the questions that had been thrown at them.

“Uh, Maiko-san treated us to free barbecue after we were done because she said we had earned it...” Kageyama finally offered and Tanaka’s grip on the setter’s shoulders went slack before his hands fell to his sides.

“Maiko-senpai gave you free barbecue?” he asked softly and Kageyama hesitantly nodded.

A heavy silence settled over the group, Yamaguchi looked back and forth between the two groups as he tried to understand why Tanaka and Nishinoya were so seemingly infatuated by this older girl.

“She’s so generous!” Nishinoya suddenly howled, tears forming in his eyes as he clutched his chest over his heart and Tanaka vigorously nodded his agreement.

“What’s going on?” a wary voice broke through the scene and Tanaka and Nishinoya froze before slowly turning around to see Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita standing behind them, staring at the scene they had stumbled upon in confusion.

“We were just talking about our tutor,” Kageyama proffered as an explanation, still caught off guard by the unexpected reaction to the news about Maiko.

Tanaka and Nishinoya immediately found themselves on the end of three identical looks of suspicion and the two quickly attempted to put on an air of innocence. Seeing that the attention was now off of them, the group of first years were finally able to make their escape and head towards the gym.

“Who’s their tutor?” Ennoshita asked, but from his tone it was clear that he already knew the answer. Nishinoya and Tanaka glanced at each other nervously.

“Maiko-senpai,” the libero finally replied and Kinoshita and Narita groaned at the answer while Ennoshita slapped his forehead with his palm in exasperation, all three knowing that this news couldn’t lead to anything good.

The two troublesome second years used the opportunity to exchange looks and Ennoshita immediately felt himself grow apprehensive as a sense of foreboding washed over him.

“Let’s study somewhere else today,” Tanaka suddenly suggested offhandedly and Ennoshita’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. “A change of scenery will do good! 

“Where?” he hesitantly asked.

“I know the perfect place!” Nishinoya offered with a wide smile and before Ennoshita could probe any further, Tanaka and Nishinoya ran off towards the gym.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Kinoshita sighed as they watched the two retreating figures grow further away and Ennoshita and Narita could only nod in agreement.

* * *

“No, no, no, no!” Ennoshita protested loudly as the group of five rounded the street corner and he came to a halt when he saw the barbecue restaurant that was just across the street from them. Kinoshita and Narita stood frozen next to him, both gaping at the audacity of Tanaka and Nishinoya.

However, before an end could be put to their scheme, the two teens in question were already across the street and running towards the restaurant’s entrance, leaving their keepers to hurry after them. It was only after they had already made it through the threshold of the restaurant that Ennoshita was able to grab onto the collars of Nishinoya’s and Tanaka’s shirts, but the damage was already done.

“Are you here for Koko-chan?” a voice asked curiously and the group looked to the waiter who had addressed them. “I didn’t know she was helping out more of you guys.”

“Koko-chan?” Nishinoya and Tanaka asked in unison, the matching smiles on their faces betraying how enamoured they were by the term of endearment and the waiter laughed loudly at their expressions.

“Oh yeah. That’s just our family nickname for Maiko. I’m her brother, Hiro. But feel free to use it! She honestly prefers it,” he encouraged and while Tanaka and Nishinoya nodded eagerly, the other second years didn’t miss the mischievous look on Hiro’s face.

As if she knew that she was the topic of discussion, the kitchen door swung open and Maiko appeared, carrying her backpack by its handle as she made her way towards a booth in the back of the restaurant.

 _“KOKO-CHAN!”_ Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted simultaneously upon seeing her, causing Hiro to burst into a fit of laughter.

Maiko froze before whipping around to see who had dared call her by that nickname and all five second years felt their hearts stop at the look on her face that clearly said she was out for blood. Ennoshita could see a mop of orange hair peeking up from the booth Maiko had been heading towards as Hinata and Kageyama next to him looked to see who was calling so loudly for Maiko.

Once she saw who it was that had shouted for her, her murderous expression fell away and was replaced with slight confusion at why the group of five were huddled together in the entryway of the restaurant with her brother. Ennoshita had made the mistake of loosening his grip on Tanaka and Nishinoya and he cried out when the two easily broke free so that they could run to Maiko.

“Since when did this place become HQ for the volleyball team?” she asked them with a raised eyebrow, bringing her free hand up to rest on her hip.

She was startled when the two boys dropped to their knees in front of her and looked up at her with pleading expressions, their hands folded in front of them.

“Please, Koko-chan! Teach us, too!” Tanaka begged and Maiko huffed as he used her nickname _again._

Maiko was saved from having to reply when Ennoshita appeared, grabbed hold of the shirt collars of the kneeling boys again, and dragged them up to stand, an irritated look on his face. He gave Maiko an apologetic bow, his grip on Nishinoya and Tanaka forcing them to copy his actions.

“I’m very sorry for the disruption, Maiko-san,” Ennoshita said as he straightened back up and he gave his two teammates a reproachful look. A wide grin formed on Maiko’s face at Ennoshita’s successful attempt at playing the disciplinarian.

“You know, Chikara, you could really give Daichi a run for his money,” she told him and the boy’s cheeks slightly reddened at the compliment.

“We were just leaving. Sorry again for causing you any problems,” Ennoshita replied after clearing his throat. He began to pull Tanaka and Nishinoya along back towards the entrance where Narita and Kinoshita were still waiting.

“Don’t worry about it,” she assured him with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Ennoshita’s attempt to drag the two teens who were at the center of this entire mess became futile when they firmly planted their feet on the ground and refused to move, unwilling to let the matter be dropped so quickly.

“Koko-chan—” Nishinoya began to plead, only for Maiko to cut him off.

“Don’t call me that!” she snapped, directing a scowl at Hiro who was still laughing to himself off to the side. She then turned back to the two heartbroken looking boys and her expression softened. “Look, you guys already have a tutor—three of them in fact.”

She gestured to Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita before pointing over her shoulder at Hinata and Kageyama—whose heads were still peeking up from their booth as they watched the scene—with her thumb.

“The deal I made with Daichi was for them.”

“But Koko-chan, why can’t you tutor us too?” Nishinoya continued to press and Maiko inwardly sighed as it seemed like her family nickname would be sticking.

“Because I’m too busy,” she answered bluntly. “If you were in the same year as Shouyou and Tobio it’d be fine since I could just help you all out at once. But I just don’t have time to go over _another_ year’s material, too. Especially when you’ve already got people helping you out.”

When they continued to look upset at her refusal, she brought up a hand and playfully ruffled Nishinoya’s hair, causing the libero’s features to light up.

“You’re more than welcome to study here if you want,” she offered warmly.

“Koko-chan!” Tanaka cried out happily but Maiko’s expression immediately turned stern as she pointed a finger at the two.

“However, tables are for paying customers and you pay full price for food,” she continued, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“Hinata and Kageyama eat for free!” Tanaka protested and a faux haughty expression appeared on her face.

“Just one of the many benefits of having me as a tutor.”

She had thought that Tanaka and Nishinoya couldn’t have looked any more distressed than when she had initially turned them down. But she was proven wrong as Nishinoya’s head dropped forward dejectedly and Tanaka’s eyes began to shine slightly with what looked like were unshed tears.

“We’ll be on our way,” Ennoshita stepped in, tugging on the two shirts in his hands and Maiko had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at how quickly all the fight seemed to leave Nishinoya as he easily allowed himself to be pulled along.

Tanaka, on the other hand, remained where he was, still looking at Maiko desperately, hoping that she would change her mind. Amused by the pity she felt for him, she leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his cheek before gently patting the spot where her lips had landed.

“Cheer up, Ryuu,” she encouraged and this time she couldn’t help her small laugh at the way he froze, seemingly unable to comprehend what had just happened. She then turned to Ennoshita and Nishinoya, the shorter of whom was now looking devastated that he hadn’t been the one to receive a kiss. “Good luck with them. I’m sure you’ll need it.”

“Thanks. Sorry again for the trouble,” Ennoshita apologized one last time before he was finally able to take advantage of Tanaka’s shocked state and pull him along with Nishinoya towards the entrance.

She watched the group of second years leave with a grin on her face before walking back to where Hinata and Kageyama were trying to pretend like they hadn’t been spying on the entire interaction. She set her backpack down on the table and sat down across from them.

“You know, your teammates are something else,” she told them as she dug her phone out of her pocket so that she could compose a new message to Daichi.

 **Maiko:** U won’t guess who just paid me a visit

 **Daichi:** ……….

 **Maiko:** U don’t wanna know??

 **Daichi:** You’ll tell me anyway so out with it

 **Maiko:** Ur cute 2nd years! They’re so sweet!  <3

 **Maiko:** Daichi?

 **Maiko:** I know ur ignoring me 

 **Daichi:** -_____-

 **Daichi:** I’ll talk to them tomorrow. But you should really stop encouraging them

 **Maiko:** Aw be nice. It’s not their fault they have great taste

“Maiko-san, I can’t tell which perfect tense to use here,” Kageyama interrupted her from her texting and she put down her phone so that she could take the textbook he was showing her—Hinata hovering over Kageyama’s shoulder so that he could receive an explanation, too. As she patiently began to explain the difference between the tenses for the second time that afternoon, she couldn’t help but hope that Daichi wouldn’t be too hard on Tanaka and Nishinoya the next day.

* * *

For what might have been the first time that Daichi could remember, the clubroom was peaceful—the only sound being the scratch of his pencil on paper as well as the occasional pressing of the buttons on his calculator. The quiet was easily explained by the fact that only he and Maiko remained, having stayed behind after her study session with Kageyama and Hinata so that they could have the room to themselves.

Daichi was finishing his math homework, using the seat of a chair as a makeshift table, while Maiko sat beside him, one of her knees brought up to her chest and her chin resting on his shoulder as she watched him solve the last assigned problem. However, when he wrote down the final answer, he tilted his head and furrowed his brow in confusion as he looked at the number—something about it didn’t look right.

“You hit sine instead of cosine on your calculator here,” Maiko told him, pointing at the spot in his work where he had made the mistake.

“Why didn’t you say something earlier?” he asked, erasing the last few lines so that he could solve it correctly.

“Because I think your reaction when you’re confused is cute,” she replied, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek and he laughed softly.

His work now finished, he quickly began to pack everything away in his bag and Maiko stood up before straightening the skirt of her uniform. Daichi saw her walk over to the door in his periphery and his head shot up when he heard the telltale click of the door being locked. Seeing that she had caught his attention, an impish smirk appeared on her lips.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we have this _whole_ clubroom to ourselves.” She gestured her arms around widely to emphasize her point and Daichi brought himself to his feet with a raised eyebrow.

"And?”

She pouted slightly for a moment when he didn’t immediately cave into her insinuation. She quickly shook it off and closed the distance between them. Fisting her hands into the front of his white button-up, she pulled him to her and looked up at him through her lashes.

“It’s been a few weeks since we’ve fucked, hasn’t it?” she murmured, punctuating her question with a soft nip at his throat, grinning to herself as she felt more than heard his sharp inhale. “Surely you’re not gonna let this opportunity go to waste.”

Daichi leaned back slightly so that he could look down at her before glancing behind her at the window to the clubroom. While it was dark outside, the light that was on meant that if anyone were to walk by, they would easily be able to see what was happening inside. He wanted to send Maiko a disapproving look at the suggestion but couldn’t when he felt his cock twitch in excitement at the idea.

“Someone might see,” he protested weakly, one of his hands coming up to grab her wrists and try and pry her off him only to find that he was instead pulling her closer.

“I know. That’s what makes it so exciting.”

Maiko suddenly released her hold on his shirt so that she could slink around him. He turned around to follow her with his gaze as she moved over to the desk that was sitting against the wall opposite the door. She hopped onto the desk’s surface and crossed her legs daintily, folding her hands to rest upon her knee.

“Are you gonna keep me waiting?” Her expression was innocent, only enhanced further by the fact that she was still wearing her entire uniform—blazer and all.

“Is this you seducing me?” he teased and she grinned for a moment before biting her bottom lip alluringly.

She dropped her hands and rested her palms against the desktop so that she could lean back on them. Her legs then slowly uncrossed and she opened them invitingly. The action had caused her skirt to ride up to a level that would have been considered indecent if not for the black tights she was wearing.

“That depends. Is it working?”

It was obvious from her tone that she already knew the answer and if he wasn’t so aroused, Daichi might have found himself amused by how easily she could manipulate him into getting what she wanted. She gave another bat of her eyelashes and that was all it took for him to close the space separating them, firmly planting himself between her legs and burying his hands in her hair as his lips captured hers heatedly.

The sudden action seemed to catch her off guard, but before she could properly return his kiss, he had already moved onto her neck. He used his grip on her hair to tilt her head to the side and his lips latched onto a spot just above her shirt collar that he knew drove her crazy. He gave a harsh suck that had her softly moaning and bringing one of her hands up to clutch his shoulder, her fingers grasping tightly at the fabric of his shirt. Daichi soothed the skin with a lap of his tongue, smirking at how certain he was that it would leave a mark.

“Daichi,” she managed to grumble in annoyance at his action, already dreading the effort it would take to hide the hickey he had left behind. However, her protest quickly died away when he brought his lips back to hers, hungrily deepening the kiss. He ground his hips into hers and she gasped into the kiss as she felt his cock straining against his pants.

She was slightly surprised by both how quickly he had given into her request to fuck her here in the clubroom and how enthusiastically he had taken to the task. She assumed that he would have put up a much bigger fight before she could wear him down, but it seemed like the idea that someone could easily stumble upon them had sparked something in him.

She couldn’t dwell on the idea for long because she soon felt his hands let go of her hair to slide down her body. He pushed up her skirt and hooked his thumbs into the tops of both her tights and underwear so that he could slide both down at once. She assisted him by kicking the material off her legs, flinging both off to the side and out of the way.

Her hands were then on his belt, fumbling with the buckle in her eagerness. She heard his throaty chuckle at her sudden ineptitude next to her ear and the sound alone made her want to let out another moan. She had to look down to see what her hands were doing, but once she did it only took another moment before his belt was undone, soon followed by the button and then the zipper of his pants.

The instant she slid her hand into his boxers to wrap her fingers firmly around his cock, twisting slightly as she did, Daichi let out a loud groan and buried his face into her hair. She gave him a few slow strokes, gently nipping at his neck as she did so. His hips slowly began to match her movements and his hands desperately gripped onto her waist. She could feel a warmth growing in the pit of her stomach and she squeezed his waist with her thighs needily.

Unable to stand her torturous ministrations any longer, Daichi grabbed her wrist and moved her hand out of the way. He then pushed down his pants and boxers just far enough before positioning himself at her entrance. He paused for just a moment before easily sheathing himself fully inside of her, resulting in a sharp gasp from her and a low moan from him. He stood still for a long moment, his hips flush with hers as they both adjusted to the sensation.

“You’re so fucking wet,” he said, his voice strained as he gave a shallow thrust had her whimpering slightly.

“I said it’s been a few weeks since we’ve fucked, didn’t I?” was her breathless reply, followed by a thrust of her own hips, encouraging him to start moving and he did so with vigor, adopting an almost borderline harsh pace that had the desk she was on banging back against the wall and left her keening softly.

Maiko’s left hand was still holding onto Daichi’s shoulder tightly and she leaned back on her free hand to give herself more support and leverage to meet his thrusts. The new angle had her gasping sharply and her legs instinctively curled up so that her heels were digging into his lower back, encouraging his movements.

“Fuck, Daichi. There. _Harder_ ,” she whimpered when she felt him brush along her g-spot, needing him to pound it instead. She tossed her head back with a loud moan when he immediately obliged her. Daichi buried his face into her neck and she could feel every ragged breath took and every moan he made against her skin.

She knew it wouldn’t take much longer. After all, she hadn’t been lying about it having been weeks since he had been inside of her. A particularly well-placed thrust had her breath stuttering and the hand that had been on his shoulder moved to bury itself in his hair and pull him closer.

Just a _little more_ , she needed just a little bit more.

As if reading her mind, one of Daichi’s hands slid from her waist and down her stomach until his thumb was perfectly placed to rub tight circles around her clit. The sensation caused her to cry his name, her fingernails of her right hand scratching fruitlessly at the desk’s smooth surface.

“Maiko,” he groaned into her neck as he felt her inner walls clench around him and hearing him say her name so needily forced another whimper from her throat.

Her eyelids fluttered open briefly and she saw the large window across from her and was reminded all over again that all it would take was one person walking by for them to get caught. That thought was the final push she needed, sending her careening over the edge as her orgasm crashed over her.

Her grasp on his hair tightened to the point that it was almost painful and her legs did the same to his waist as her toes curled. Her orgasm had her walls spasming and he moaned lowly as his pace quickened, desperate to follow her into bliss.

“Oh fuck,” he swore against her skin when the feeling of her contracting tightly around his cock became too much for him and he cried out her name one more time as he came. His hips continued to jerk erratically and Maiko let out another soft moan as she felt him spill inside of her.

His movements slowly came to a stop and Maiko clutched him tightly to her as they attempted to catch their breath. Her hand was still tightly holding onto the strands of his hair, but her thumb began to rub small circles against his scalp while he nuzzled into her neck. She hummed contentedly and softly kissed his temple.

“Are you ever gonna be able to use this room again without remembering this?” she asked him, breaking the silence and he pinched her waist playfully in response.

The peace and quiet now shattered by that mouth that drove him crazy in more ways than one, Daichi pulled back and slid out of her slowly. He grinned smugly when she whimpered slightly at the loss. The grin still in place, he kissed her sweetly and then tucked himself away before pulling up his boxers and pants, fastening them back up and buckling his belt.

Maiko on the other hand continued to rest back on her hands, her left one having been freed up when Daichi had stepped back. As he took in the sight of her, he couldn’t help but think he’d never seen her look better than this: with her face flushed, her bangs sticking to her slightly sweaty forehead, the hickey he gave her standing out brightly on her neck, and—the cherry on top of the sundae—his come leaking out of her.

“Why’re you always staring at me like that after we fuck?” Her question was dry, like she already knew what he found so alluring about her appearance in the aftermath of their orgasms.

“You’re so beautiful,” he answered and her eyes widened in surprise, having expected a more playful response. Her cheeks turned bright red and she averted her eyes to the side shyly and he was struck by how she could put on an air of sincere bashfulness while simultaneously being so lewdly on display for him.

“Shut up,” she mumbled and he laughed before cupping her cheeks.

“It’s true,” he assured her and she met his gaze timidly before he gave her another sweet kiss and then let go of her.

“Ugh, it’s hot in this,” she whined, shifting the focus of their attention to the blazer she was yanking off, her bowtie soon following it. She then sluggishly began to unbutton and roll her sleeves up her arms.

Meanwhile Daichi had grabbed some tissues in one hand and her scrunched up tights in the other. A gentleman to the very end, he cleaned up the mess he had made of her and Maiko gave him a grateful kiss when he was finished and handed her the pair of tights. She fumbled to slide them on as Daichi slid his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the top handle of hers, setting it onto the desk beside her. Her tights back on, Maiko shoved her blazer and bowtie into her bag and straightened her skirt.

“Come on, I’ll walk you home,” he said, offering her his hand to take and instead she looked up at him sweetly.

“Wanna carry me instead?” she asked, her smile turning slightly cheeky. When her request was met with only a raised eyebrow, she pouted. “It’ll be good for you. It’s like weight training.”

A smug grin slowly formed on his face and the corner of her lip turned down slightly at the sight.

“Did I make you weak in the knees?”

She huffed and rolled her eyes at his stupid joke.

“You’re lucky you have a pretty face,” she sighed, but perked up when he turned around and leaned down slightly so that she could climb onto his back.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he smirked, hooking his hands around the back of her knees and adjusting her so that his hold was more comfortable.

With Maiko’s help, he turned off the lights, locked up the clubroom, and headed on his way in the direction of her house, enjoying the feeling of holding her so close along with the soft kisses she would plant on his cheek every so often.

“Will you stay over for dinner?” she asked and he nodded with a smile.

“Yeah, sure.”

She squeezed him happily and the two began to engage in a gentle banter as he carried her off. However, the calm atmosphere between them broke when Maiko suddenly froze, her posture turning rigid and Daichi stopped walking and craned his neck to try and look at her.

“Maiko?” he asked.

“Oh my god,” she whispered, looking at him fearfully and his concern grew.

“Maiko, what’s wrong?” His tone had become more worried.

 _“I left my underwear in the clubroom!”_ she hissed frantically, clutching onto him tightly.

“What? Are you sure?” he asked her in disbelief and she reached a hand back into the top of her skirt and tights to double check, letting out a groan when there was no third article of clothing to be felt.

“Positive!” she cried before looking at him desperately. “You’ll get them before practice tomorrow morning, right? You’ll just show up early?”

Daichi shook his head vehemently and turned back around and began to walk back towards the school.

“No, we’re going back now. If anyone finds them, it’s not gonna be hard for them to piece together who they belong to. Even with how stupid a few of them are,” he explained firmly.

“Don’t call them stupid,” she chided through her laughter before leaning her head against his. It was hard to be too upset that they had to go all the way back to school when Daichi continued to carry her the entire way without complaint.

**Author's Note:**

> Help cure my loneliness (and get updates, ask questions, make requests, etc.) by following me on [Tumblr](http://melremade.tumblr.com).


End file.
